


Love Creates Security

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt, "barisi- domestic"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Creates Security

Sonny blinks until his gaze is no longer fuzzy with sleep and he can instead see clearly. He rubs at his eyes with a hand that’s fallen asleep after being trapped under his boyfriend’s body for most of the night. He licks his lips and tamps down a shudder at the taste of morning breath lingering on his tongue. He rolls onto his back and sighs, yawns, stretches a little so as not to disturb his boyfriend. He looks back over to the other side of the bed and smiles.

Rafael is still sleeping—a rare treat, a weekend with no plans even at eleven in the morning—and his hair is still sex-mussed from the night before. He’s got one hand thrown over his head on the pillow and the other hand is splayed on his chest, drawing attention to the soft way his chest rises and falls.

Sonny feels a warmth burst in his chest, one that isn’t from the idle sunlight streaming into their room and not from the heavy blanket resting over their tangled legs. He rolls back onto his side and moves as close to Rafael as he can. That is to say, Sonny practically lays himself on top of Rafael and relishes the way his boyfriend’s chest hair tickles his own body. Sonny tucks his face against Rafael’s neck and inhales the scent of sex that lingers with the scent of their detergent, from the sheets. His nose scrapes against the stubble beginning to bloom across Rafael’s chin and neck.

“Sonny,” Rafael murmurs after several long, soft moments.

“Raf,” Sonny counters readily, letting his smile press into Rafael’s skin. “G’morning.”

Rafael moves his hand, the one previously perched on his own chest, and maneuvers it to curl around Sonny and tug him closer. Rafael’s fingertips dance along the knobs of Sonny’s spine, a rhythm that Sonny doesn’t know but takes comfort in all the same. Sonny sighs happily, even lets out a stray huff of laughter when Rafael’s fingers press into an especially sensitive spot on his back.

Sonny eventually pulls his face back from the juncture of neck and shoulder to look at Rafael’s face. His boyfriend looks sleepy, still, but pleased. His eyes are barely open and his lips are parted as he breathes evenly. Sonny grins and leans up to kiss the corner of Rafael’s mouth. At the touch, Rafael’s lips quirk into a more awake, more vibrant smile.

“Good morning, Sonny,” Rafael says softly. His hand never stops moving soothingly across Sonny’s back, even as he slips back into a soft doze. Sonny listens as Rafael’s breathing evens out and breathes to match the rhythm—in, out, in, and out. Slowly, sleep tugs at the corners of their minds again and Sonny just curls closer to Rafael. They have nowhere to be today, they can afford to sleep a little longer.


End file.
